The Elopement!
by puddingcup
Summary: This will only make sense if you have read any one of these stories: Questions with Near, Matt Responds, or Matsuda's Answers... basically this is the Elopement of Rachel and L :D T for some later themes
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! Thoguht i'd shed some light on the elopement!**

* * *

Hey, everyone!! This will only make sense if you've read either Matt Responds or Matsuda's Answers! But anyway, L, Beyond, Katelyn, and I are here on the plane to Tahiti so I thought I'd keep you updated on the events!

So if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm Rachel and we're on our way to Tahiti so L and I can get married. We were gonna kidnap Daddy and Mommy (Matt and Near), but we figured that would get us in trouble since they don't want us to get married anyway. Beyond and Katelyn are already married but they still don't approve…. Oh well!

So we get on the plane (today it is October 30, 2008) and we've been on here for maybe half an hour and we're already getting bored. So we go up to the cockpit of our private jet and talk to Watari who is flying the plane and he teaches us the basics of flying a plane. He won't let Katelyn or me fly the plane, but that's okay… Matsuda is buying us a plane :D

So that's all to say for now… L is going to teach me how to be a famous detective!!

Talk to you later!!

Oh, and I forgot to mention that I have no idea how often I'll be updating… this story will only last for about three days or so, but I might be updating multiple times a day!

Bye-Bye!! L, Beyond, and Katelyn say hi!

* * *

**Oh, and Kit-Kat Punk-Rocker, if you like, you can PM me and give me some ideas as to what's gonna happen since you're one of the characters!!!**


	2. Sugary Sugar Stuff!

Hey, I'm back! Katelyn looks like she's about to run up the walls… I probably look the same but that's okay :D we had sugary sugar stuff for dinner XD it was great! Katelyn and Beyond has strawberry jam while L and I had candy and strawberry cheesecake! It was yummy!

But anyway, it's… well, I'm not really sure what the local time is because I'm we're kinda over the ocean… and I'm too lazy to find out the time XD

So we're watching TV and right now ER is on… I've never seen the show before but I think that the doctors in here are really rude because they are talking like they're having a coffee break when they're working with a kid whose nose won't stop bleeding and another guy who's got some crazy bandages on him. So my first impression of this show was not a good one… oh well

We watched The Office and My Name Is Earl earlier… I really like those shows… they make me laugh :D

So, yeah… I'm sorry these entries are so short, but every time I start writing them, I, um… get, uh… distracted… excuse me a second.

L please just give me a few minutes!

L: -pouts- but…

Rachel: just a few minutes! Please? –gives L the puppy eyes-

L: -sighs- fine… -puts Rachel on his lap and plays with her hair while she finishes the entry-

Rachel: so anyway, we have about nine more hours until we reach the mainland… we've been flying for maybe five hours… there are some flights that last 32 hours which I find very hard to believe why it takes that long when there are other flights that last for only 14 hours… Our flight, since it's a private jet, only lasts for about 14 hours… maybe less. :D

Beyond: are you two coming or what? We just put in a DVD and we don't want to wait any longer! Come on!

L: please come? –hugs Rachel-

Rachel: -sighs- fine! It's not like I have much else to say anyway…

Talk to you all later! I'll probably update again when we reach Tahiti!


	3. Web Cams!

**I wanted to make this longer but I couldn't think of anything else to say!! If anyone has any idea of what i could do, lemme know! I have some ideas as to what's gonna happen, but i could really use someone else's opinion!**

* * *

Hey guys! Happy Halloween!! Happy Birthday L!! –glomps L-

L: Thank you, Rachel -hugs Rachel-

Rachel: yay!

We landed while I was sleeping… I went to sleep around 1 am and woke up at 8am… you would think that after staying up for a while, I would have slept longer than seven hours but oh well!

So I think I've heard that seeing your fiancée on the day of the wedding before you actually get married is bad luck, but I don't see what could go wrong.

Oh, and if you were wondering about the last chapter… L was trying to kiss me… don't worry… nothing more

Beyond: hehe you two are funny. This whole 'no sex before marriage' thing is fun to watch.

L: o.O excuse me? Watch what?

Rachel: I just don't question…

Katelyn: he's just being funny –hugs Beyond-

Rachel: ah… okay then.

L: I don't know if I would use the word 'funny' but okay.

Rachel: So, like I said, we've landed and we're in our five star hotel/condo thing… it's really exciting! I've never been married before

L: I hope not.

Rachel: -hugs L-

Hey Katelyn, where did Godzilla go?

Katelyn: oh, he's still in Japan… with Bob in his stomach –tear-

Beyond: awww, it's okay –hugs Katelyn- it's probably the way he would have wanted to go…

L: yeah. Eaten by his brother pet… I'm pretty sure that pets don't like to be eaten by the other pets of the owners.

Rachel: exactly… I'm pretty sure that my cats wouldn't appreciate it if the other ate them…

Okay so, since we need something to do, we can talk to mommy and daddy through the web-cam!

-turns on the web-cam- (the italicized words are those in the web-cam)

_Matsuda: hey guys! Near and Matt aren't happy that you guys ran away!_

Katelyn: too bad! -waves to Near and Matt- Hi mommy!! Hi daddy!

_Matt: hey girls!! Beyond. L._

Rachel: daddy be nice!

Near: We're 'parents,' Rachel… That's about as nice as we're gonna be to the men who eloped with you.

Katelyn: but you still love us, right?!

Rachel: … … … no response…

Rachel and Katelyn: -cries- mommy and daddy hate us!!

-L and Beyond hug the girls-

_Near: no, we don't._

Matt: we're just mad…

_Mello: haha! Don't worry… they'll get over it soon_

_Matsuda: whoa… Mello is being nice?_

_Mello: -shrugs- those are my nieces._

Katelyn and Rachel: yay!!!

Beyond: hey, wait… where are you guys?

L: is that my second private jet you guys are in? Who is flying it?

_Matsuda: Roger._

Matt: Shut up, Matsuda… they're gonna figure it out!

Rachel: figure out what?

Katelyn: you had better not come and mess up their wedding or I'll sick Godzilla on you!!

Near: Katelyn, you're grounded for threatening us and eloping. Rachel, you're grounded for eloping and planning to be gone for three days!

Rachel: awww….

Katelyn: eh, don't listen to mommy. She's not here to enforce it!

Matt: don't encourage her!

Rachel: too late!

Near: You two need help

Katelyn: haha! Like you mommy? You're going crazy!!

Rachel: poor momma!

_Near: I do not need help!!_

_Matt: of course you do! -grabs Near's wrist- Come on, love. We're going to help you get over this!_

Katelyn and Rachel: aww!

_Mello: o.O does this happen all the time?_

_Matsuda: yep… not as much anymore since Rachel and Katelyn stopped pushing them into rooms and giving them handcuffs and stuff but yes._

Mello: … okay then.

Matsuda: yeah, they're a little crazy…

Rachel: henh. I think that we're all crazy except for maybe L… he's the sane one!

Matsuda: He can't be too sane if he's eloping with you and knows that Matt and Near will go crazy when the find where-

Mello: shut up! We're not supposed to tell them!

Matsuda: oops… my bad.

L: find where what is?

Mello: NOTHING!

Katelyn: okay then.

Rachel: they're hiding something.

Beyond: Obviously.

L: think they're going to try and stop the wedding?

Katelyn and Rachel: they wouldn't… would they?

Matsuda: stop speculating!

Mello: oooh! Big word… Good job!

Matsuda: shut up!

Beyond: right… well L and I are going to go find a nice piece of land for the ceremony and someone who will give the ceremony!! Bye! –hugs Katelyn-

L: see you all later! –hugs Rachel-

-Exit L and Beyond-

Katelyn: aren't they cute?

Rachel: they are, aren't they?

Mello: they are not cute!!

Katelyn and Rachel: -pretends to think- hm… maybe you're right…

Mello: of course I am!

Katelyn and Rachel: they're hot!!! And sweet and smart and…

Matsuda: okay, that's enough!

Rachel: right… well I think we're going to go now.

Katelyn: bye!

Rachel: tell mommy and daddy we love them!

Katelyn and Rachel: -waves and turns off the web-cam-

Rachel: so what are we gonna do now?

Katelyn: find a pretty dress that won't get ruined in the sand!

Rachel: yaaa! Okay, let's go!

Katelyn and Rachel: bye people!


	4. Within Temptation and A Sneaky Beyond

**Hope you like this... again... suggestions would be nice... i didn't give you all much time to suggest anything, but oh well... I got off school today and i've been really bored!**Hey again!

* * *

We found a dress! It's so pretty! I absolutely adore it!

Katelyn: I found it!

Rachel: yes, and I am very grateful!

-enter L and Beyond-

Katelyn: where have you two been?

Rachel: I thought you guys were out picking a spot on the beach and a priest!

L: we were!

Beyond: but we decided we may as well get the food ordered and then find a photographer…

Rachel: I thought we were only gonna take a few pictures!

L: He's not going to take a lot… just a few…

Katelyn: how many is a few?

Beyond: don't worry! It's just ten pictures or so…

Rachel: okay… but why couldn't the pastor have taken the pictures?

L: because then we wouldn't get the full effect with the preacher in the middle!

-Katelyn and Rachel give each other a look-

Katelyn: aren't girls supposed to be the ones who are obsessed with weddings?

Rachel: I'm pretty sure that's the traditional way, yes.

Beyond: what part of this wedding is traditional?

Katelyn: this is true.

Rachel: yeah… I suppose so. Oh well! L is excited so I'm happy! –hugs L-

L: -hugs Rachel- so we've got a few hours to kill before the wedding… what are we gonna do?

Rachel: get you and Beyond a suit and find a Maid of Honor dress for Katelyn!

Beyond: already done!

Rachel: how do you know it will fit Katelyn if she wasn't there to try it on? Dresses fit differently than regular clothes!

Beyond: -smirks and hugs Katelyn-

L: I don't think we're getting an answer out of him.

-awkward silence for a minute-

Katelyn: ANYWAY! Someone put on some music! It's so quiet in here!

Rachel: Within Temptation!!! -sticks her iPod in a stereo- Now food!!

-L and Beyond run off to find sweets-

Rachel: what time are we getting our hair done?

Katelyn: at six I think… so then we'll have two hours to get ready after that.

Rachel: okay…

-L and Beyond come back-

Rachel and Katelyn: FOOOD!!! XD

Beyond: yeah, let's all rush at the guys with food!

Katelyn and Rachel: -shrugs- sounds good to me! -tackles the guys-

Beyond: Rachel, aren't you supposed to attack L _after_ the wedding? You're a few hours early!

Katelyn: -laughs-

Rachel: -hugs L tighter- well, I couldn't wait XD

Beyond: o.O for L? Ick…

L: wtf? We look alike!!

Beyond: yeah, but I'm cooler because I have red eyes.

Katelyn: isn't he cute? –hugs Beyond-

L: Whatever… I have my own insignia that is on a T-shirt –points to Rachel's shirt-

Beyond: Show off…

Rachel: we could make Beyond a t-shirt!

Katelyn: she _could_… and we _should_! Yay!!

L: Well, I'll still have my theme song!

Rachel: which reminds me… does anybody know where to get L's Theme song so I can put it on my iPod? Please tell me?

Beyond: well we gotta go…

Everyone: bye-bye!!!

Rachel: the next entry should be when we get ready for the ceremony… but remember I said 'should' so please don't be mad if I think of something else!


	5. Matt, Near, Mello, and Matsuda!

**henh, i forgot that i was going to my friend's house so i decided to put this tiny part up... I'll try to update tomorrow which will be the wedding!**

* * *

Hey, it's Matt! We just got off L's private jet (well, his second one) and I'm trying to find out where they're staying. I tried hacking into Rachel's computer but she had me make it hack-proof a while back. Damn it.

So then Near suggested we activate their tracking devices. Yes, they have tracking devices. When you have a child like Katelyn who is very devious, and another child like Rachel who likes adventures but only when there are other people, you need to put tracking devices in their body.

So we activated those and currently they're all in the same place: a very nice Condo. We don't know how long they'll be there but we're going to wait a little while until we confront them. Rachel always liked sunsets so she'll definitely want to be married at sunset.

Mello: We're going to crash a wedding! Yay!!

Near: I'm still wondering how they are able to convince someone to do the ceremony… they're two teens with two twenty-four year olds. Most people would not allow that.

Matsuda: icck! Those numbers hurt my brain!!

Matt: Why am I not surprised?

Matsuda: that's not nice!

Mello: Matt was in the Mafia with me… what part of that is _nice_?

Near: -mumbles- I think he's nice –blushes-

Matt: -grins- I think you're nice too, Near –kisses Near-


	6. The Marriage

**LOL i forgot to mention that i have body wash called Tahitian Renewal! it made me laugh when i saw the name of it!**

**oh, and do cats have bad dreams because my cat is twitching in her sleep... just wondering :D**

* * *

Hi, people. It's me, Rachel… Apparently Matt put up something without me knowing, but I didn't find out until after… after… well, why don't I just tell you what happened?

Okay so we were at the ceremony site and the priest was getting ready to say the wedding stuff and all the sudden we hear a bunch of yelling and a mob of people come running at us! Turns out, the mob consisted of Daddy, Mommy (you actually got out of the house Near!! Good for you!), Uncle Matsuda, and Aunt Mello.

So the preacher guy just looks shocked, Beyond goes over to hug Katelyn since we didn't know what they were trying to do and L did the same with me.

When they finally reach us (they weren't very far away) Matsuda looks out of breath, Near looks bored, Mello is smiling, and Matt just looks angry.

So it's kinda quiet for a little while and I decide to break the silence. "Hi, guys! You're just in time to see us get married!" This pisses off Matt and he starts yelling nonsense at us. Near stops him and Mello is nice enough to tell us that he was yelling "I can't believe you guys are eloping! L is ten years older than you, Rachel! L, that's my daughter!" and things like that in some weird gamer language.

Then Katelyn said "So can we finish the ceremony and talk about this later?"

"No, we're trying to crash the wedding!" Mello says happily.

So then we all started arguing for a while before the preacher intervenes and shouts "And do you, L, take Rachel to be your wife?" and L shouts "I do!" and the preacher turns to me and shouts " Do you, Rachel, take L to be your husband?" and I shout "Hell yes!" but he gives me a funny look so I change my answer to "Yes, I do!"

By this time, Matt is gaping at us, Mello is laughing, Near looks somewhat interested, and Matsuda has finally caught his breath but he's to interested in our shouting to care that I'm getting married.

And then the preacher shouts "I now pronounce you detective and wife! You may now kiss the bride! Everybody, just please, stop arguing!" and L pulls me into a dip and we become man and wife! It was exciting!

So we, uh… finish and Matt turns to us and I see that he's crying. He pulls L and I into a big hug and starts bawling.

"Okay, daddy, okay… It's okay. Come on now…" I say as I hug him back.

"Yay! Matt accepts us now!" L said and hugs his new father-in-law.

I look at the rest of my family and see that Near is smiling for once, Mello is trying not to seem affected by the cuteness but fails, and Matsuda is squealing in delight. Wait… that sounds weird. Matsuda is clapping and saying how cute the family scene is. There, that sounds better.

I hear Beyond and Katelyn saying "aww" and they then join in the group hug along with the rest of the family.

After that, we had the dinner that we previously bought but everyone was still hungry so we went to a Tahitian restaurant. They had really good food there! L and I got a huge cheesecake and we actually finished it all by ourselves!

After dinner, we went back to the condo and watched The Pink Panther and then Monty Python and the Holy Grail. We were going to watch another movie but Near started to fall asleep on Matt's lap and Matsuda started snoring during one of my favorite scenes of the Monty Python movie so they decided to leave and Katelyn and Beyond went to their own room.

I won't go into depth of what happened after that, but now it's the day after the wedding and we're all about to go back to that restaurant that we went to last night.

So, basically, I had a brilliant wedding night!

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Mello vs Matsuda

**Hey! I'm not too fond of this story... thing... not sure it's much of a story... but i guess i'll finish it anyway.**

**Any ideas for the honeymoon would be appreciated! ... T rated suggestions please XD**

* * *

What's up? Beyond, Katelyn, Mello, Matsuda, mommy, and daddy have all left. L and I are now on a plane to a mystery location. I honestly have no idea where we're going and L told me it was a surprise and he can be very stubborn when he chooses to be. :D

L: hey!

Rachel: it's okay! I understand the whole secret thing… but *spoiler alert for the Twilight Series* it reminds me of Breaking Dawn.

L: Does that mean I'm a pretty vampire?

Rachel: yes… just please, let's not name our child Reneseme (sp?) I think it's a cute name but…

L: yeah, I get what you're saying.

Rachel: yeah.

So anyway, we've been on the plane for a while, maybe an hour or two. Not too, too long but still enough for me to go crazy. I rather dislike surprises.

L: I tried to get her to watch a movie but that didn't work out so well.

Rachel: -blushes- not really.

L: -smiles- no…

People on the Internet: -coughs-

Rachel: right… so…

L: what do we say now?

Rachel: I don't know. I started working on my Twilight fic but I don't feel like writing it right now. I'm almost done with that chapter anyway.

L: I wonder what the rest of our family is doing.

Rachel: I'm not sure I want to know. XD

L: should we check to see if Beyond has killed anyone yet?

Rachel: sure. –turns on the web-cam-

_Matsuda: hi guys!_

L: hey, Matsuda. Anyone been killed yet?

Mello: not yet… but I can't be too sure…

Rachel: what do you mean?

_Matsuda: well… Katelyn and Beyond are in their room and Matt and Near are in theirs…_

_Mello: It's been really awkward between Matsuda and I…_

L: that's… hm… what's the word?

Rachel: Odd? Disturbing? Creepy?

L: a little of all.

_Mello: ha, ha… you're so funny –oozing sarcasm-_

_Matsuda (oblivious to the sarcasm): really? I don't think he's that funny._

_Mello: -sighs- forget it, Matsuda… Now go find me some chocolate._

_Matsuda: no… go get it yourself._

Rachel: oooh… he did not just say that

_Mello: what?_

_Matsuda: I don't want to get your chocolate!_

L: Matsuda…

Matsuda: why can't you get it yourself?

Rachel: uh, Matsuda? You may want to get the chocolate now…

_Matsuda: why? He's got two legs!_

_Mello: I'll give you three seconds._

_Matsuda: huh?_

Rachel and L: run, Matsuda, run!

Matsuda: wha- ow! –Matsuda gets tackled by Mello-

Rachel: hey, Mello… I know you don't like it when people don't get you chocolate but if you get off of him, you'll get chocolate sooner!

L: he's not listening…

Rachel: so I see.

-Matsuda and Mello accidentally turn off the web-cam-

L: interesting.

Rachel: twenty bucks on Mello

L: I must agree.

-over the plane intercom, Watari calls-

Watari: we're almost at our destination. A few more minutes.

L: Excellent

Rachel: will you tell me now?

L: Nope… and you're not allowed to look out the window, either.

Rachel: -pouts- please?

L: no, I'm sorry –hugs Rachel-

Rachel: right… well, I'll let you know where we are next time we update!

L: bye people!


	8. Smack you upside the head!

**Forgive me for all the uh... references to things not T rated...**

**also, sorry if the mentions or Twilight get annoying, but i couldn't help it!**

* * *

Hi people! I found out where we landed!! Okay, so I'm not too sure what it's called, but it's one of the islands in the Pacific! It's a very small island that Watari bought a few years back. It was very nice to him to let us stay here!

L: OMG This is turning into Breaking Dawn!

Rachel: yay!! I'm married to a pretty vampire!!!

L: … is plain me not good enough for you? –puppy dog eyes-

Rachel: not good enough? Heck, you're much sexier than Edward!!

L: -smiles and hugs Rachel-

Rachel: we've been bringing up Twilight a lot haven't we?

L: OMG your friend is rubbing off on you!

Rachel: no… it's probably just because I've actually gotten new ideas for my Twilight story… go me!

L: yay!!

Rachel: so when did Watari say he was gonna be back?

L: In a couple days… I dunno. He said he'd call. Why? Do you have to be somewhere?

Rachel: well… that bedroom sure does look inviting…

L: -grins- … this is supposed to stay T rated, just remember that.

Rachel: oh… right… . anyway. I don't know what else to say here.

L: you're just itching to get to that room, aren't you?

Rachel: T Rated!!!

L: -sighs- I see why this is so hard for you…

Rachel: yeah. Well why don't we call Matt and the rest of our family?

L: sure… they'll encourage us to stay out of that room!!

Rachel: well, Beyond and Katelyn would probably encourage us to go…

L: right… anyway –calls the family and puts it on speaker-

_Beyond: hello?_

Rachel: hi guys!

_Katelyn: Rachel!!!_

_Matt: hey guys!! I'm glad you decided to call!_

_Mello: he means he's glad you two aren't having a Near and Matt moment._

_Near: how could they? There's no one to shove them into a room?_

_Matsuda: that's not the only time you two are… together…_

_Near: shhh!!_

_Katelyn: you go into a bedroom with Matt on your own free will?_

_Matt: of course he does!_

_Near: -blushes- yes, I do._

_Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku _**(I can't remember if you said it was okay to call you Suzie, but that's what I'm going to say since you've got a long pen name!)**_: Mommy is blushing!_

Rachel: lol really?

_Katelyn: yeah!! Mommy looks so cute!_

L: I forgot… can I call you mommy, Near?

Near: no… Beyond: What about me?

_Near: I already told you no!!!_

_Katelyn and Suzie: mommy is having another moment…_

Rachel: which kind of moment? Anger or annoyed?

_Suzie: an anger moment! … well I guess both!_

Katelyn: mommy needs therapy!

_Matt: I'll help you, Near!_

L: now how come you can go off with Near in another room but you don't like it when Rachel and I-

Matt: because she's my daughter… don't press it!

L: okay… daddy!

_Matt: grr!!_

_Suzie and Katelyn: now both mommy and daddy are mad!_

Mello: oh dear… well, I hate to be the one to ruin their anger, but… -shoves Matt and Near into a room- They'll be better after a few hours –locks their door-

_Matsuda: for once, that's a good idea…_

Rachel: right…

L: well, we're going to go now… bye!

Beyond: Rachel and L, sitting in a tree!

L: you're lucky you're not here or else-

Rachel: or else he'd smack you upside the head! Lol that's so fun to say!

Mello: sure… well, we'll see you all later! Katelyn, Suzie, Beyond, and Matsuda: bye-bye!

Rachel and L: bye!

-L hangs up the phone-

L: so…

Rachel: See? I'm not the only one who thinks that room is tempting!

L: I never said you were… -picks up Rachel-

Rachel: bye guys!


	9. Gaara's Cousin!

**Second to last chapter!**

Hi again! Okay, well I'm really not sure what else there is to say here except thank you to all who have read this!

L: we appreciate you being guest at our wedding… even if only in spirit!!

Rachel: Also, we're going to ask you all a very important question!!!

L: Since Katelyn and Beyond have officially adopted Gaara, we feel that we should follow they're example and annoy Matt and Near!

_(From the web-cam)_

_Katelyn: Say hi Gaara! Little _

_Gaara: -smiles cutely- Hi!!_

Rachel: OMG SO CUTE! If anyone has any idea who we should adopt, please let us know!

L: I think that adopting a child would not only be good for Rachel and I, but it might help with Matt and Near's anger problems!!

Rachel: We'll post one last chapter saying who we chose!

L: thank you all again!

_Little Gaara: bye-bye!!! I can't wait to meet my new cousin!!! –smiles-_


	10. Are you calling me Short? Last chapter

**I blame the internet connection for not updating sooner.... and homework... and... my laziness XD**

* * *

Hey guys!!! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm back now!!!

L and I have decided to adopt Al and Ed Elrich from FullMetal Alchemist!!!

L: I think they'll make great kids!

Rachel: Al has the cutest voice and Ed is so cute!!!

Ed: -shouting- Are you implying that I'm short?!?!?! AHHHH!!!!

Rachel: why would I call you short? You're probably taller than me!

Ed: …. So….

Al: excuse his sensitivity, please

Ed: I'm not sensitive!!!

Rachel: Anyway… we've only watched the first two episodes, but it's the weekend now so we'll try to watch more soon!

L: well, I don't think there's much left to say…

Rachel: thanks for reading this story! Hope it wasn't too, too crappy!

Everyone: bye-bye!!


	11. Last Chapter again XD

**henh. NOW it's over!**

I know I said that the other update was the last one, but I think I forgot to click "Complete" on the story status, so just incase any of you were wondering… story's over.

L: so, we'd like to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with us… again.

Ed: yeah, yeah. Thanks a bunch

Al: You people make us happy!

Rachel: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

Everyone: bye! …Again


End file.
